


Accidents Happen

by ChariKard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A few months late, Fluff, M/M, it's never to late for some SidLink, not that big a deal, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariKard/pseuds/ChariKard
Summary: Sidon and Link go for a swim and then later, a nap.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote back when the game, and the ship, was a big thing. I just never got around to posting it. I saw it sitting in one of my folders and thought, 'Hey, why not post it now?'. Better late than never I guess.

Sidon floated around in the waters of Ruto Lake, enjoying the sunlight as it hit his skin. He heaved a sigh as he began to relax, something he needed very much so after the eventful months prior. In fact, he was so at peace, he didn't even notice he fell asleep. The water can do that to a Zora. Unfortunately his nap was interrupted by a certain Hylian who stood at the top of a cliff face. He yelled down at the Zora to get his attention. Sidon’s eyes opened and looked up towards the sound, only to find Link waving. “Don't hurt yourself now!” Sidon yelled. Link gave a look of defiance and walked back from the cliff edge. Sidon gave a small sigh of relief, but was only sedated for a few seconds, for Link began running back towards the edge. Sidon knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't be worried, but he couldn't let the champion be hurt in any way. It was his unspoken duty to Princess Zelda and to Mipha, his sister. Just as Link’s feet hit the edge and sprung him into the air, Sidon turned over and swam towards him. 

Link was one to be reckless and daring and, while it seemed stupid and dangerous to most, It didn't matter to him what others thought. He dove off the cliff, not because it was safe, but because he wanted to. He lept not because he wasn't thinking, but because he knew no one would allow him to be injured, and Sidon’s reaction proved this. He smiled as he looked down at the water and saw the Zora speed towards his destination.

While in the air, Link did a spin or two, which did not in the slightest improve Sidon’s anxiety. He swam faster, but the closer Link got to the surface, the more he relaxed. Once Link had actually made it, Sidon was a few feet away from him. He paddled towards the submerged Hylian and waited patiently for him to resurface. Link pulled up, eyes shut, with an exhale of breath, and a smile on his face. He pushed the blond locks from his face, or as many as he could, and opened his eyes. He met eyes with Sidon, who looked most relieved. “You worried me, Link,” He said, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. Link gave Sidon a puzzled expression. “I know, I have no reason to be, I just feel I should protect you from any dangers.” Link looked at Sidon, annoyed by his internal characterization of him as a damsel in distress. “No-I didn't mean it like that. You're the Hero of Time, Savior of Twilight, and all that. It’s just I don't want to see you felled by a reckless dive into the water.” Link still was unimpressed by Sidon’s attempts to save face, but he did understand his motivations. He nodded and gave him a smile of reassurance, to show this. Sidon gave a toothy grin, “Well alright then, I hope you had a reason for coming here other than stressing out a Zora.” Link nodded and, with a genuine happy countenance, pointed at Sidon. “Me?” Sidon questioned, exasperated, as a subtle blush manifesting, “What could you possibly want with me?” Link rolled his eyes and began swimming around, hoping Sidon would understand. Sidon watched as Link lapped around him and said, “Swimming? Of course! Why not?” 

The two of them spent the following hours around Ruto Lake and Zora River swimming, catching fish, and generally enjoying each other’s company. Soon, the day began to wane and the bright yellow glow Sidon had enjoyed hours earlier had turned to a calming orange light. Sidon lay in the water on his back, as he had before, with his arms supporting his head, eyes shut. Link had exhausted the last of his energy and lay on the large Zora’s chest and abdomen. Sidon didn't mind being used as a life raft, it made him feel relaxed knowing Link wasn't in harm’s way. Link felt the same. Sidon’s slow breathing and cushion-like body made him feel comfortable, safe. His head lay on him, moving with every cycle of inhalation and exhalation. The steady rhythm comforting him.

Link Lifted his head and placed it on his crossed arms. He glanced at Sidon’s face and saw his eyes closed. What was supposed to be only a quick look turned into a stare as Link was now able to do so unnoticed. He examined the Zora prince’s features and began noticing things he never had before. There was a subtle scar on his cheek, one you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. He began to wonder where Sidon had attained it, who might have given it to him. The thought of someone trying to hurt him made Link angry, but why? He had no reason to. Sidon was strong, and didn't need to be coddled. He didn't need anyone to be angry on his behalf, especially considering his own character. But no matter the rationale, Link still couldn't shake his subtle anger. Whatever the case, Link was in no mood to figure it out. He was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and overthinking was a sure fire way of ruining it. Instead, Link put his head back down and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When his eyes opened finally he was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights. Somehow in their slumber, Sidon and Link had floated into a cave. It was domed and its ceiling stretched up about 50 feet. Stalactites hung down, some reaching down halfway to the water. The water filled, what could only be described as, a lake inside the dome and at one edge of the water was a rocky beach, of sorts. Near that, and upwards, was a waterfall. But the most breathtaking sight of the entire expanse was the glowing coming from up above. The organisms stretched from one end of the cave to the other, illuminating it with a calm blue glow. Their enumerability could only be compared to that of the stars. Link sat up and couldn't keep his eyes off the glowing. It left him in awe. After a few minutes, Link was brought back by the stirring of Sidon. He grunted, “Ugh Link, how long was I out? Try to wake me up next time.” Sidon’s eyes were just adjusting to the light, or lack thereof. Once he could see somewhat clearly, he was put in a similar trance as Link had been in before. “Wow. Now  _ that _ is a sight!” he exclaimed. “This is one of the most magnificent things I've seen. Link, how did you find this place?” Link shrugged, still awestruck. “Well, I suppose we should find that out then,” Sidon suggested. Link gave him a look, one that showed his displeasure for that suggestion. Link didn't feel like leaving, it was too much of a sight to abandon so soon. “What exactly do you wish to do then? We can't stay here forever, especially if it’s a hard place to find. I don't want to make my father worried. Come to think of it, my subjects would be the same. They have been most loyal to me, it would be best if we could-” Sidon was interrupted by a loud and continuous sigh coming from the hylian who was currently sat on the zora’s stomach. Link had his head tilted back to emphasize his annoyance. Once his lungs were emptied of air, he looked back at Sidon. Sidon blushed with embarrassment. Annoying Link was not something he was proud of doing, ever. He coughed, “Sorry, I never intended to ramble.” Link rolled his eyes and laid back down. He wanted to enjoy this a little longer. “I guess a few more minutes couldn't hurt,” Sidon said as, he too, put his head back down to float in the water.

What was it about this place that made it so appealing? Link was never one to linger in one place for too long, but something about this cave affected him. It took awhile, but he soon figured out that it wasn't only his surroundings, it was also Sidon. Whenever he thought of the zora, a feeling he never felt often came to the forefront of his mind. It was such rare occurrence, he wasn't sure how to explain it to himself. He would feel happiness when he was around him. He would feel sadness when he was sad. Anger when someone wished to cause harm. Jealousy when someone commented on his looks. Longing when they were apart for too long. Link felt this way constantly now, which never helped with the already complex nature of his emotions. There were only two people he felt this way for. The first was Zelda, the princess he was sworn to protect with his life. He never left her side, despite her protests, and he eventually grew close to her. They became inseparable, and their eternal bond made this inevitable. Sidon was the other. The difference had more to do with Sidon being just as capable as he was, not to say Zelda wasn't. Sidon was the first zora Link had met after his 100 years in slumber. Sidon helped him and stuck by him no matter the difficulties.

Link thought for a few moments, trying his best to come up with some explanation for his feelings. Eventually he came to a conclusion, one he wasn't sure how to deal with. The only feeling he knew of that fit was love. Of course it was. This realization didn't go well for Link though, who went bright red at the thought. Luckily for him Sidon was fast asleep again, allowing Link to be embarrassed as needed. Link’s heart rate increased and he began to feel restless. He lifted his head to peak at Sidon. He looked at the scar on his cheek like he did once before. He looked at his relaxed face as he slept, his mouth slightly agape showing some of his sharp teeth. Link found it hard not to admire the Zora, especially in the cave. His features highlighted by the glow above and the reflections below. The more he stared, the more he regained his composure. Something about Sidon’s own stoicism allowed Link to act the same, the fact he was asleep only made it easier.

As the staring continued, Link’s mind began to wander again. It kept repeating the same mantra over again. “You love him? Then do something about it.” Link just wasn't sure what he could do. He wasn't even sure if he actually was in love with Sidon. His emotions weren't quantifiable to him, it made it hard for him to make definitive statements. “Of course you love him. There’s no other rational explanation for what you feel.” His conscience kept pushing him to the logical assumption. The more it urged, the less Link began to question his true feelings. The biggest problem wasn't his denial anymore. He began to worry about Sidon’s feelings. “What does it matter if he doesn't feel the same? It would be best for you two to understand each other.” Link was one to have immense confidence. If he wanted to do something, he would know he was able to and he'd do it. 

This was why he began inching up closer towards Sidon’s face. He pushed himself up from his abdomen to his chest, doing his best not to stir the zora. He got to his destination where he placed the palms of his hands on Sidon’s collar and stared for a bit longer. “Do it,” his conscience urged. Link smiled and slowly moved his lips towards Sidon’s. He was not even halfway when Sidon stirred once more. He grunted and moved, implying he was awakening. Link’s hands lost whatever grip they had on the smooth skin, and his face fell down towards Sidon’s.

Sidon had his eyes still closed and had began opening them slowly. “Link, w-” interrupted by a sudden pressure on his lips. His eyes shot open and were greeted by a certain Hylian’s. He could feel blood rush to his face, turning his pale skin redder. He could see Link’s doing the same. Even in the light of the cave, it was noticeable. Link pushed himself back up, sitting on Sidon’s chest. He couldn't bring his eyes up, he just kept them down, looking at his hands. Sidon, surprised by what had just happened with a blush still on his face, looked at Link. His mouth still open, he tried his best to say anything. Nothing could escape however, other than a few unintelligible noises.

Eventually, Link had gotten over the initial embarrassment. He regained enough confidence to pick up his head. While pushing aside his hair, he tried his best to meet eyes with Sidon, who was still dumbfounded. Once he had, Sidon didn't seem to notice. Link, puzzled by the glossy look in Sidon’s eyes, cleared his throat. The noise broke the haze, but at the cost of startling Sidon. He jumped, the sudden movement causing Link to lose his balance a second time. With a yell, Link fell into the water. Sidon, slightly horrified by what he caused, quickly picked the hylian out of the water. Link, now in Sidon’s arms, coughed up what water he inhaled. He pushed the locks from his face, once again, and looked up at Sidon who had started to speak. “My deepest apologies. I never intended for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me. You just startled me. That … accident took my by surprise, and then that noise you made. I just hope I didn't harm you.”

Link began to blush again, but it was only slight. “It...it wasn't an accident,” Link said, breaking his hours long silence. “It was just supposed to go smoother.”

Sidon let out a slight gasp, one that could be mistaken for a breath. He never expected to hear the Champion say that to him, let alone speak more than a short sentence. “Oh...well then...is it safe to assume it was romantically motivated?” Sidon asked, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Link nodded, eyes rapidly moving to something that wouldn't embarrass him any more than he already was. “You have feelings for me?” he asked, mainly to wipe away any and all traces of doubt he had. Link nodded furiously, confidence waning, on the verge of nervous shivers. Sidon saw how Link was reacting to his questioning, which only led to him being unable to hold back. “Well then, let me return the favor.” Before Link could comment, Sidon had brought his face down to his. They looked into each other’s eyes before Sidon finally brought their lips together. Link, relieved, pushed himself into the kiss, grabbing the back of Sidon’s neck. A few seconds later, the two parted and smiled. “Now wasn't that a nice change of pace,” Sidon said, “Why don't we head on out of here back to Zora’s Domain, unless…” He looked over towards the rocky beach they had noticed earlier. “...We stay here for the evening, it’s so calming.”

“I’d like that.” agreed Link. He climbed into Sidon’s back and the two of them headed towards where they would sleep. It might not have been Link’s first choice for a bed, but anywhere with Sidon was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a post I saw that gave me inspiration. Unfortunately I cannot for the life of me find the original post. Maybe someday I will, at which point I'll link to it. Until then I guess...


End file.
